


Growing care

by FormSans



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), F/M, Reader-Insert, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormSans/pseuds/FormSans
Summary: You are a scientist, you work with understanding souls and magic. Trying to find how to better society. Suddenly, you are given a new project, looking after a bitty and testing on it. At first, nothing happens while you get very much attached. The bitty seeming nothing to do with you. You start to worry that you are failing the project given when suddenly, a big change happens. One you would have never seen coming.
Relationships: Papyrus (Bitty)/Reader, Papyrus (Swapfell)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Bitty House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886086) by [BlamefulSea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlamefulSea/pseuds/BlamefulSea). 
  * Inspired by [Bitty and the Beast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231012) by [DreamingMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingMystic/pseuds/DreamingMystic). 
  * Inspired by [Just A Little Offbeat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365286) by [Kharons_End](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kharons_End/pseuds/Kharons_End). 



Giving a sigh as you swipe your card, the metal doors sliding apart to let you pass. The tall building has been a lab for many generations, you have been studying monster magic and souls at the university before you managed to get a job here. Bit Corp, the best known company that not only manufactured the popular pets called ‘Bitties’ but also studied new ways to heal monsters and humans in new ways.

You sadly weren’t in the department that helps bitties with making sure to make sure the bitties are healthy as well as new things just for them.

You pass the bitty section to your department. Getting to see the giant playpen where the bitties they keep for research and testing purposes. Seeing the cubbies with each a room for each bitty. The new toys, pillows, clothes and so on. Each one is happy in their own way.  Baby Blues playing with balls with  Papys ,  Inks and  Dreams .  Sansys ,  Edgys ,  Lil Bros napping on pillows or under fake trees. A few  Errors hiding away from Inks that were trying to play with them.  Bosses arguing with each other about organisation or how clean something is.

An uncorrupted  Nightmare overseeing everything at the top of a high shelf. The purple  Razzberries with their triforce patterned eye lights paired with a  Swindler bro which were the tall counterpart with yellowed bones, a closed eye socket with the open one filled with a red tinted purple eye light. Somehow the Swindlers always manage to find cigarettes, though a few seem to have miniature ones, must be a new product they are making for them. Then there are the  Blackberries that are yelling at the lazy  Mutts in a corner.

The room always seems full of energy whenever you pass it to go to your department. Like now, you always paused at the entrance to the playpen. Staring longingly at the bitties. Before a glare from a worker makes you hurry along. You would get yourself a bitty companion, but with you being a workaholic and not much spare time to give them attention, you would be neglecting them. It wouldn’t be fair to them.

With a sigh, you trudge up the stairs to your own  department, magic and soul relations . Swiping your card again to open the door before going to the locker room to store your bag before putting on your lab coat.

You were being given a new experiment today. You had to report to the head of the department before going to your station. It seemed to be a big one this time, the talk was all over the group chat. The same group chat that was for this department only.

Sighing as  Robert slides in with his sleazy grin. Blocking you from getting out of the locker room. You sigh and slump your shoulders, “What do you want, douche? I have to report in.” You voice flat, showing you had no interest in what he had to say.

His response was to move and slam his hands on either side of his head and lean over, a dominating move over you. One that sadly let you smell his rotten fish breath. Your nose scrunching up as he leans down to show how trapped you are, “Little mouse, what is with that tone? I came here to help you.”

To which you roll your eyes, “Help get into my pants. I will file another harassment order if you don’t back off.” Giving a deadpan stare to show how serious you were.

He hits the locker behind you with a fist as he smears, being a foot higher than you, he leans down even more, “Which was stupid. I am not harassing you. I just want a chat. Anyway, I already reported in and I was told they will instead announce who does what with this new experiment. I can tell mine will be more important than yours. You will be crying for me when you fail you oh so easy one.” Huffing as he leans back and storms out.

You give a sigh of annoyance, why must the prick be like this? Saying you have a great ass and then grabbing it is  _ NOT _ a compliment, neither is the argument and demand to go home with him. So yes, you filed a report against him. Either way, it was dealt with.

You finally head out of the locker room to find everyone in your department out at their station in the lab. You move to your desk as the head of department comes out of her office. You side at your office chair, at your desk.

Easing back as you listen in to what she has to say, “Alright. Our new project will be in conjunction with the Bitty Department. Each of you will be given a bitty and then a set of instructions of what you will be doing.” This made you perk up with interest as she continued, “You will take the designated bitty home and continue there, only to come here if there is a problem. You are not to leave them alone for long hours at a time. They are to sleep in their cage, on with you. They are to only interact with you, no one else. That means family or pets. You are to give them the food that is given to you and what will be delivered if the experiment is to go on for longer. Your email should have an email from the person you are to report to after the first week, and at the end of each week if it is needed. For now, you will be looking through the reports on bitties that each of you have had dropped at your desk. Make sure to memorise it before heading to lab 8 on the Bitty Department floor, floor 2, which all of you pass. Dismissed.” Turning and leaving without a pause.

Most of the others start murmuring to each other. You had a large smile as you see the added pile of papers to your equations from previous work. You shift things around so you have enough spare space to spread it out and behind your reading

You didn’t even realise lunch had passed or that the lab was almost empty. Your eyes reading every little bit of these little guys. Wanting to know everything. Once you do finish, you get up and go to the locker room, snatching your bag and managing to get past Robert before he could try to trap you again. Your heart pounding in excitement.

It took you less time than usual as you went to the correct room, someone waiting there. Monotone saying while watching you, “Name?” With nothing else. They didn’t seem to want to even be here.

You give them your name as they nod. The head to the back, where they disappeared from view. Coming back with a large covered cat carrier and a large bag that had the bitty logo on it. They shove it at you before ticking something off the list while saying, “There. You have to feed them the supplement only for the next week. If you find no change in the next few days, then report immediately.” Before they just ignore you.

You shrug as you carefully hold the carrier and start heading out, excited for your first full week off and maybe to bond with the bitty. The carrier was silent inside, but you don’t doubt that a bitty is in there.

Rushing to your car and putting the carrier in the passenger seat and buckling the carrier in before getting in the drivers. Casually saying, “Alright. I am going to make sure to take care of you. I want everything to be a great experience for you.” Smiling like an idiot as you start to drive off to head home.

Driving as carefully as you can while glancing at the silent cat carrier. Your excitement starts to settle and worry sets in. You pull into your two bedroom small house’s carport. Taking a deep breath, “Here we are. Now, I am going to take you inside and let you out….. I hope you enjoy being here, and that I can become close enough for you to stay with me.” Unbuckling yourself and going around to the passenger door and unbuckling the carrier and taking the bags in your arms before carrying the carrier. Shifting things as you get to the door and unlock, with great difficulty.

Stepping in, you use your foot to close the door and move to your three seater couch. Putting the carrier onto the low coffee table. You put the bags down next to it and look inside. Seeing a note;

{ _ To (Y/n) _

_ This is a new combination of bitty. It may act differently than to the current known bitties. The supplement must be added to the bitty food that has been provided. We are testing if we can make bitties more resilient and less likely to get hurt due to their own size. This bitty is unnamed and you may name it whatever you want. We have great hope for this experiment, may you gather many results. We need your knowledge of souls to help monitor this little guy. _

_ From, Bit Corp _ }

You look confused before looking back at the carrier. Lifting up the cover enough to try to peer in, not having enough light to be able to see anything. You take the cover off and open the door while whispering, “Hello? Please come out. I would love to meet you.” Anxious about what you might find.

Slowly, something starts to come out. Your eyes widen as you mutter, “What the fuck?”


	2. Bitty info dump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can skip if you don't want to read through this. It might just help with understanding my world a bit better is all.

History

Bities are in retrospect, miniature monsters that have weaker souls. They are formed from excess magic from monsters after their release. The first ones to come out are the current popular Sansys and Papys. Soon other species came out like the Toriels, Asgores, Undynes, Alphyses, Mettatons, Blookys, Floweys. No monster found looks like these bitties, there is much speculation on this, which involves different universes parallel to this one where these bitty bodies might have copied from. After the first year of success, different mutations started to occur. It is unknown why or how it started but different types began to appear. This involves ones like the Edgys, Bosses, Baby Blues, Lil bro and so on. It being more common on the skeletons than the other types. Each with their own personality and required care for each type.

  
  
  


Soul

Bitties are mainly magic and are mainly dependent on another’s soul. A healthy bitty will have a strong connection to their owner’s soul where the soul helps to give the bitty’s soul the energy needed for them to survive. Bitties can group together to help sustain each other until they find their owner. Neglect and abuse will not let the bitty get the needed soul energy to survive and are known for dusting in these cases. Stray/abandoned bitties are not known to last long unless they pair up or group up.

  
  
  


Types, skeletons

Sansys- Short skeleton type with rounded smooth skull and a permagrin like grin that does not have a jaw like normal skeletons. White eye lights inside large round sockets.

Lazy bitties that have a love for ketchup and finding small spaces to nap in. When they are not sleeping, they show a great amount of knowledge and abilities to learn things quickly, though briery is usually needed. They prefer very few clothes as they will wear whatever they like for days at a time. Making them bathe can be difficult.

  
  


Papys- Tall skeleton type with more skull-like look with smaller eye sockets and length bones.

Excitable bitties which excel at puzzles and will be eager to help make or solve them. They prefer cleaner areas and will be eager to help with cleaning and cooking. These guys are best for children as they take responsibility seriously while also able to play and have enough energy to keep up even with the most energy filled child. These bitties also try to encourage healthy habits.

_ Sansys and Papys are best adopted together as they gain a brotherly connection between each other. _

  
  


Edgys- Short skeleton type with sharp teeth, one on the left being a gold tooth and sharpened phalanges. Red eye lights in large round eye sockets.

These are the Sansy counterpart with much attitude and the risk of biting. They are as lazy as Sansys but are willing to exert energy to cause harm or problems for their owner, unless trust and a bond is able to form between bitty and owner. They much prefer mustard instead of ketchup and are likely to try to destroy and bin ketchup. They are not easily able to connect to most other bitties so fights are likely. Give caution if you are adopted this bitty.

  
  


Bosses- Tall skeleton type with three scratch scars on the left more triangle eye sockets with sharper teeth and sharpened phalanges. Both sockets have a red eye light.

The counterpart to Papys, more likely to demand from whichever person has adopted them. They are not above threats and following through on them. They have a bad temper and prefer to keep any ‘soft’ side of them hidden. Much trust is needed before they even allow their softer side to show and even more for them to be less demanding and violent with their person.

_ Bosses are usually used to help keep Edgys in check with less likely to have damage done, as well as take most of their demands. These bitties are also not good to give to others if a connection is formed, even if it is for a day. _

  
  


Baby Blues- Short skeleton type with large blue eye lights in their sockets that have been seen to change shape depending on their mood.

Being the smallest but more energy filled bitties, even more than Papys. They are quick to help but also very likely to cause messes in their rush by accidents. They are the most time efficient bitty there can be. They are great helpers as well as able to remember anything they are told, whether they understand it or not. They need to have a way to exert their energy or they are likely to cause problems with their attempt to exert it.  **DO NOT GIVE SUGAR, IF YOU DO, PREPARE FOR THE BITTY HURRICANE THAT WILL FOLLOW.**

Lil Bro- A tall skeleton type that has more of a slouch and small eye sockets like the Papyrs.

Unlike their name, they are taller than Baby Blues but lazy like the Sansys. They love to cuddle and sleep anywhere near their owner. They love to be involved in conversations, even if they appear to be asleep. They are also little trouble makers with pranks every now and then. Their favourite thing to drink is honey, they will do nearly anything for honey.

_ Baby Blues and Lil Bro are the best to help any human suffering from mental illness or even need help with things like study or school. They get very attached very quickly to their owner and very cuddly bitties together for their owner. _

  
  


Blackberry- Short skeleton types with wine coloured large eye lights that sometimes change shape. Two scratch marks over the right eye socket and sharpened teeth and sharpened phalanges.

Like Baby Blues in physical aspects and some personality. They are much more demanding, like Bosses, but are more likely to be able to bargain with what they want, as well as insults to ring out when they are displeased. Compliments are only reserved to those they bond with and when the person has done something well or right.

  
  


Mutts- Tall skeleton type with sharpened teeth and two golden canine teeth and sharpened phalanges. Triangular smaller eye sockets that have faint eye lights in them.

These guys are laid back and like to find odd places to sleep. They can also be cheeky with occasional attempts to make themselves bothersome for any human, less likely if they have a bond. They rarely seem to be found doing any movement, seeming to use their teleportation ability to move from one place to another. They have not much care for if they are held or not, as long as they are not shaken or squeezed. They very much have an addiction to barbecue sauce but won’t put much effort into getting it if it is hidden or in a tough place to find/get to.

_ Blackberries and Mutts seem to help each other out with Blackberries able to command the Mutts to do anything and Mutts very protective over them and willing to be a silent guardian who will attack if a threat arrives. _

  
  


Razzberries- Short skeleton type, large eye sockets with the left socket having purple triforce (Legend of zelda games) in it while the right is a large white eye light with the purple triforce inside it. Sharpened teeth and sharpened phalanges.

Much more childish than any other skeleton, they will have temper tantrums if they do not get their way. Only have less once a bond has formed. They can be very picky and will cause destruction to property with their temper tantrums. They are very attention seeking and not recommended for most owners.

  
  


Swindlers- Tall skeleton type with the right eye socket being always closed as far as seen with the right being larger and more rounded when fully open (Which is rare) with a reddish purple eye light that seems to take up most if not all of it. Sharpened teeth with the canine placed teeth being a bit longer than the others and sharpened phalanges.

While they appear lad back, they will very much be trying to take money from anywhere and store it. Money is something big for this bitty. They will bargain for it and try to ‘swindle’ you out of money, though this will let the owner get these bitties to do anything for them. This bitty is not above stealing from anyone they meet. Though strong bonded owners might occasionally find random coins and notes in their bags or wallets that weren’t there before, these being very rare ‘gifts’ for their owner from this bitty.

_ Swindlers are able to lessen tantrums of Razzberries, Swindlers are also more likely to cause problems in other ways. Though Razzberries being around help lessen not only the attitude but the risk of money being stolen. _

  
  


Nightmares- Short skeleton type with light purple eye lights. Not much else different from a Sansy.

They are calm but very silent. They are able to drain the negative emotion from a person which helps the person to be more in a neutral state. They are able to convert negative emotions into pure energy, which allows them to eat non-monster food without much trouble.

  
  


Dreams- Short skeleton with golden eye lights. Not much else different from a Sansy.

They are one that prefers to smile and show joy. They have a natural positive aura while making others feel happy and calm. This does not work if the person feels very negative. They are more energetic but not near as much as a Baby Blue or a Papy. They do enjoy sitting quietly or doing a quiet activity than loud ones.

_ Nightmares and Dreams are in fact twins and always are created together, making those believe they share a soul because of this. Working together, they are the best to help with those with emotional problems or in hospitals. Though if mistreated as well as being around enough negativity and corrupt a nightmare into a being of pure negativity with a great appearance change. Not much else is known about corrupted Nightmares. _

  
  


Inks- Short skeleton type with ink swirls and patterns covering their bones with only an ink blotch on their right cheek. Eye lights change colours and shapes with every blink and sometimes more when they are excited.

Inks are curious by nature, as well as creative. They move to draw and create artworks. With what they call their ‘Broomies’, Which are specialised paint brushes, they can create anything as they have an endless supply of ink literally at their fingertips as their magic, able to channel it through their ‘Broomies’. They are also known for throwing up easily washed away ink when they are extremely excited. They are also not always understanding others emotions at times.

  
  


Errors- Short skeleton with black, red and yellow coloured bones at different sections with blue loans going from their eye sockets to down their cheeks. Red coloured eye sockets, right eye socket smaller than the left. A yellow dot in the right while the left has a blue centre with a yellow outer-edge.

Errors despise being touched by others, only when spending enough time with their owner do touching casually be allowed. They are usually moody and love being difficult. They are known for pulling blue strings out of their sockets and using them to either create a space away from others or as attacks. This bitty is not recommended for many people.

_ Errors and Inks are to never be adopted together. Inks are attracted to Errors while Errors hate Inks and will attack or avoid the other. If found together, they will be fighting, the Inks thinking it as play and the Errors out of hate for Inks. Very rarely do Errors tolerate and allow Inks near them, as well as being short fused with them. _

  
  


Lamia- Lamia types have the lower half of a snake while the upper half is of a skeleton. Each one is unique, special and great care must be given. All information must be obtained when adopting.

  
  


Special- These types are little personality from the main ones, like Soft bones are even more sleepy than Sansys or Cherries are more sensitive (Cryers) version of Edgies. These usually are less maintenance or requirements than the main ones.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be an info dump on the papers given before picking up the bitty. Please excuse how bad it is written.


End file.
